Toi, mon amour, mon ami
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Après deux ans d'exil, Kratos reviens de Derris-Kharlan. Il s'attendait à ce que les choses aient changé mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé jusqu'à quel point. Surtout chez un certain demi-elfe aux cheveux turquoise. KratosxYuan.
1. Besoin de rien, envie de toi

_**Hey les gens, je suis revenue!**_

_**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce texte me trottait dans la tête ^^ Soyez indulgents, les histoiresà chapitres, cest pas mon truc et le yaoi sérieux encore moins ^^**_

_**Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi à part juste que j'ai inventé les enfants ^^**_

_**Couple majeur: KratosxYuan**_

_**Couples cités: LloydxColette, ZélosxSheena, GénisxPréséa, RainexRégal**_

_**Résumé: Kratos est revenu de Derris-Kharlan. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.**_

_**ATTENTION ! Ce texte traite d'une relation amoureuse homme/homme! Allergiques s'abstenir!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapitre 1: Besoin de rien, envie de toi. **_

Sylvaha'lla, deux ans après la réunification des mondes. Kratos Aurion était enfin revenu de son exil sur Derris-Kharlan, pour le plus grand bonheur de son fils Lloyd. Il lui présenta sa petite fille de deux ans, Anna et le petit dernier, qui avait quelques mois à peine: Kratos, né de son mariage avec Colette. Tout le groupe de l'Elue avait trouvé le bonheur: Sheena était le chef de Mizuho et l'heureuse maman d'une petite Corinne, le deuxième bébé en route. Elle portait avec fierté son nouveau patronyme: Wilder. Zélos avait quitté Meltokio pour Mizuho. Et au plus grand étonnement de tous, il était un vrai papa gâteau, heureux, enfin libéré de ses démons. Raine et Régal s'étaient mariés et avaient eu des faux jumeaux: Dan et Virginia. Génis et Préséa sortaient ensemble. Lloyd et Colette avaient fondé une petite famille. Dirk était mort peu après la naissance d'Anna. Phaidra ne fut pas longue à le suivre. Yuan? Fidèle à lui même et fidèle à Martel, comme ès la réunification, Lloyd avait eu peur que Yuan ne se retrouve complètement seul, les Renégats ayant été dissouts. Alors Lloyd restait souvent en contact avec lui. Et dès qu'il y avait une fête ou autre, Lloyd l'invitait. Ce geste touchait Yuan, malgré le fait qu'il se fut accomodé à la solitude, et il venait toujours de bon gré. Mais Lloyd n'imaginait pas la portée de son geste quand il invita Yuan à une fête pour le retour de Kratos. Oh bien sûr que Yuan était heureux que son meilleur ami fut revenu de Derris-Kharlan. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux de le voir. Les retrouvailles entre l'Humain et le Demi-elfe furent sobres mais l'émotion y était. Yuan avait rarement vu son ami de toujours aussi heureux. Certes, il savait que Kratos était un père aimant mais qui eut dit qu'il serait un grand-père aussi épanoui! On l'avait rarement entendu rire aux éclats autant! Yuan observait son ami. Il respirait le bonheur, cela lui allait bien et il le méritait sans doute plus que quiconque. Son rire était aussi clair que le son de l'eau qui coule. Il devrait rire plus souvent. Et une baffe mentale, une, pour la conscience de Yuan. Le métis elfique préférait toujours écouter plutôt que parler. Alors il écoutait distaitement la conversation entre Kratos et son fils, assis sur le canapé, se laissant porter par la mélodie de la musique. La voix de Kratos était grave sans excès, qui pouvait se montrer vibrante selon les émotions que l'ancien mercenaire éprouvait. Kratos ignorait à quel point il pouvait être sexy rien qu'en parlant. Et une deuxième baffe mentale pour Yuan! Une achetée, une gratuite! Que lui arrivait-il enfin? Ce n'était pas la première fois que Yuan rencontrait Kratos alors pourquoi? Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre, d'ailleurs Yuan n'y croyait plus. Il ne croyait plus en l'amour depuis que Martel était morte. Kratos était à ses yeux, un ami, son meilleur ami. Alors, qu'il ait éprouvé de la tristesse lors de son départ, c'était normal mais pourquoi avait-il eut si mal au coeur,un poids horrible qui lui avait peser pendant plusieurs semaines avant qu'il n'y pense plus? Mal au coeur pour Lloyd? Bon, c'était vrai, Yuan trouvait cela triste pour le jeune homme mais de là à en être à ce point affecté...Non, la raison était ailleurs. Du coin de l'oeil, le demi-elfe continua d'observer discrètement son ami. Kratos était plutôt bel homme, mais cela Yuan l'avait remarqué depuis déjà longtemps. Musclé sans excès, le teint légèrement hâlé, les cheveux acajou mais la chose la plus marquante chez lui, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient d'une couleur grenat saisissante! On ne se lassait jamais de les regarder... La conscience de Yuan se mit à détester son propriétaire quand elle reçut sa troisième baffe mentale en moins d'un quart d'heure. Bon sang, mais que lui arrivait-il? Yuan se détestait, il avait l'impression d'être une jeune fille qui se faisait un film à l'eau de rose bien insipide et écoeurant. Histoire de se remettre, il décida de sortir un peu. L'air frais lui fouettait le visage. Le demi-elfe ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.  
Kratos, de son côté, avait remarqué que Yuan n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il alla donc le rejoindre.

- Yuan, ça va? Tu n'as pas l 'air en forme...

L'interpellé se tourna face au Séraphin. Il était beau, même quand il était inquiet. Quatrième baffe mentale, c'est un nouveau record, mes amis! Kratos posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Yuan sursauta à ce contact qu'il avait oublié depuis si longtemps mais bizarrement, cela lui faisait du bien. Enfin, il comprit, c'était donc cela! Il se dégouta aussitôt qu'il réalisa.

-Yuan?  
-Kratos, lâche-moi...  
- Tu as un problème?

Face au silence du métis, Kratos insista:

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Yuan fit volte-face, les larmes aux yeux et lâcha ceci avant de s'enfuir:

- J'ai envie de toi, c'est ça mon problème! 

_**A SUIVRE **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Reviews, reviews, à votre bon coeur XD**_


	2. Examens de consciences

_**En selle pour le chapitre 2 ^^**_

_**J'ai essayé d'éviter le OOC mais c'est aps évident.**_

_**C'est aussi le premier YuanxKratos que je fais, je me sens toute chose... **_

_**Les chapitres ne sont pas longs, c'est mon problème mais j'espère que vous aimerez.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapitre 2: Examens de consciences **_

_**P.O.V Yuan**_

Je suis un imbécile, le roi des imbéciles! Pourquoi le lui ai-je dit? Il doit me prendre pour une espèce d'obsédé incapable de se dominer! Pourquoi je ressens ça d'ailleurs? Pourquoi je pleure? Pourquoi me suis-je enfui comme un lâche?  
Oulà, ça fait beaucoup de questions, là! Essayons d'y répondre clairement à chacune.  
Pourquoi la fuite? Pour éviter de croiser les yeux de Kratos, pour éviter de voir sa réaction.  
Pourquoi les pleurs? Parce que j'ai honte. Kratos est mon meilleur ami. Il est père de famille, veuf mais il aime tant Anna qu'il porte encore son veuvage après seize ans. Et puis Martel, dans tout ça? Je n 'ai pas le droit de la trahir. Je l'aime, elle m'a aimé, elle m'a tant donné! Je me suis juré qu'elle serait mon seul amour. Je ne veux pas trahir ma promesse alors que j'ai tenu aussi longtemps.  
Maintenant, le point le plus délicat, mes sentiments.  
Que représente Kratos pour moi?  
Il est mon ami de toujours, le premier à m'avoir accepté tel que j'étais. Il ne m'a jamais laissé tombé, quand Martel est morte il ne m'a pas laissé tomber, même quand j'ai trahi Mithos avec mes Renégats, il ne m'a pas laissé tomber. lui est resté mais son silence était la preuve qu'il me faisait encore confiance. C'est vrai que quand il est parti, j'ai ressenti comme un vide mais c'est normal, non? J'ai cru que je ne le reverrais jamais. J'ai cru que je n'aurais plus personne.J'ai cru qu'il m'avait abandonné derrière lui, me laissant seul dans mon Enfer. La solitude est une chose horrible. Ne pas pouvoir partager ses secrets, même les plus noirs, avec quelqu'un, rire avec elle, pleurer avec elle, se disputer avec elle...L'Enfer c'est les autres, mon oeil, oui! L'Enfer, c'est soi-même. Nos pires ennemis, c'est nous-mêmes. Kratos est mon ami, mon meilleur ami alors pourquoi ai-je eu envie de lui? J'ai tenu quatre mille ans sans relation intime, je peux bien continuer ainsi. De plus, la chose embarrassante est que je suis un homme. Kratos aussi. Cela aurait été plus simple si l'un de nous deux avait été une puis, ne serait-ce pas parce que je suis seul que j'ai eu envie de lui? Non, là ça colle pas. Si cela avait été le cas, je me serais tourné vers une femme. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été un jour attiré par un homme pour ça.  
Oh, bon sang, j'y vois encore moins clair! Déjà pourquoi un homme? Et puis pourquoi Kratos en particulier?  
S'il existe vraiment une Déesse Mana, qu'elle m'aide à y comprendre quelque chose ou qu'elle me tue! au moins ,je n'ennuierai plus personne. Oh, Martel.... 

_**P.O.V Kratos**_

Les paroles de Yuan m'ont secouées, je dois dire! S'il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi mal, j'aurais cru à une blague. Mais Yuan n'est pas le genre d'homme à pleurer comme ça. Quand il pleure, c'est qu'il est vraiment mal, j'en sais quelque chose. Après la mort de Martel surtout, tout comme moi après la mort d'Anna. mais surtout, ce qui me surprend, c'est ce fameux _" J'ai envie de toi, c'est ça mon problème "_. Cette phrase, je crois que je vais la retenir. Lui aussi, j'aurais du le retenir. Mais pourquoi faire? Pour qu'il se sente encore plus mal? Pour lui dire deux trois mots complètement maladroits, qui font plus de mal qu'ils ne soulagent? Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer qu'il puisse ressentir ce genre de chose, surtout à mon égard. Je sais que cela a du être dur pour lui, un vrai combat interne, lui qui veut toujours être droit, parfois même trop. Lui qui veut rester fidèle à Martel, même après sa mort...Que dois-je faire? je ne peux décement pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il aurait encore plus mal. Mais quoi alors? Je ne peux que lui donner mon amitié. C'est vrai qu'étant adolescent, j'ai été attiré par lui. Par son physique, par sa gentillesse maladroite mais sincère, par sa force de subir la discrimination et la haine de tout un village juste à cause de son sang. Mais c'était plus une sorte de léger " flirt", si je peux appeler ça comme ça. J'ai grandi depuis. Yuan est mon meilleur ami. Pas mon amoureux. Et j'aime toujours Anna. Même si elle est morte. Et moi, j'ai de la chance. J'ai une famille: un fils que j'adore, une bru adorable, une petite fille que j'aime déjà de tout mon coeur et un petit-fils que j 'aime autant que sa soeur. Yuan, lui, est seul. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas sa solitude qui aurait déclenché cela. Alors quoi? Est-ce que j'aurais ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire? Parce que je suis parti sur Derris-Kharlan? Et sans lui dire au revoir?

Je suis parti là-bas car j'avais des choses à y régler. Quand à mon manque de politesse envers Yuan, c'est simple, je ne voulais pas le voir pleurer, voir ne serait-ce qu'une seule trace de souffrance dans ses yeux bleu. Je n'aurais pas du, c'est vrai, voilà le résultat maintenant.  
Je dois le retrouver. Pour faire quoi, je ne sais pas mais je ne peux pas le laisser seul. 

_**P.O.V normal**_

Kratos cherchait Yuan. Pour faire quoi, il verrait bien sur place. Il perçut un sanglot lointain. Il partit donc dans la direction d'où provenait ce son qui lui déchirait le coeur. Yuan pleurait. Par sa faute en plus. Il le trouva assis, adossé à un arbre, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme s'il voulait se couper de tout. Kratos s'assit à ses côtés, Yuan ne le remarqua pas. Doucement, l'humain posa sa main sur l'épaule du métis elfique qui sursauta à ce contact. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kratos le suive.

- Laisse-moi...  
-Yuan...  
-Laisse-moi je te dis!  
- Je ne peux pas. D'abord explique-moi pourquoi tu pleures.  
- Parce que j'ai honte! Je me dégoûte à un point que tu ne peux imaginer!  
- Yuan, écoute-moi...  
- S'il te plait, laisse-moi. Je t'en supplie.  
- D'accord mais Yuan, je t'en prie, ne me fuis pas pour autant. Allons-y, les autres risquent de se demander où nous sommes.

Kratos tendit la main à Yuan. Le demi-elfe la saisit avec hésitation. Tous deux retournèrent à la petite fête de Lloyd. Yuan prit congé assez vite. De toutes façons, la fête touchait à sa fin. Mais la vraie pour les coeurs des deux Séraphins allait commencer. 

_**A SUIVRE **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Bon bah même rituel hein ^^**_


	3. It's killing me inside

_**Là ça devient sérieux ^^**_

_**Et pour les fans de Yuan, rassurez-vous, Kratos aussi va morfler XD**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapitre 3: It's killing me inside **_

Déjà un mois s'était écoulé depuis la petite fête de Lloyd. Kratos n'avait jamais revu Yuan depuis. Il avait bien tenté d'aller chez lui mais personne ne lui répondait, bien qu'il était certain qu'il était là. Le demi-elfe s'était enfermé avec sa solitude, essayant sans doute d'oublier. Seul. Kratos n'aimait pas cette pensée, elle lui serrait le coeur. Il s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider, surtout que toute cette histoire était de sa faute. Il fallait qu'il le voit, même s'ils ne se disaient rien, il voulait le voir, s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Alors l'ancien mercenaire rassembla tout son courage et retourna chez Yuan. Il frappa à la porte, pas de réponse, il s'en doutait bien. Il insista, toujours rien. 

- Bon sang, Yuan, ouvre-moi! pensait Kratos avec ardeur

L'humain essaya une troisème fois, toujours rien. Il savait que Yuan était chez lui. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il essaya une quatrième fois, une cinquième fois, une sixième fois, une septième fois... N'y tenant plus, voyant le peu de réponses qu'il obtenait, Kratos se résolut donc à entrer sans être accueilli par le maître de maison. La demeure de Yuan était classe, simple mais sobre, à l'image de l'homme qui y vivait. Aucun désordre, tout était bien rangé. Seule la poussière légère qu'il y avait sur les meubles trahissait une possible absence du propriétaire des lieux. Kratos décida alors de continuer sa visite. Un silence pesant régnait dans la maison, cela mettait le Séraphin mal à l'aise. Ayant fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée sans trouver Yuan, il entreprit de monter au premier étage. Là aussi, tout était net. Kratos ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son demi-elfe d'ami. Le spectacle qu'il y vit le prit aux tripes. La pièce baignait dans la pénombre, les rideaux tirés. La raison de la visite de Kratos gisait sur son lit. L'humain s'approcha doucement, ne sachant pas si Yuan dormait. Les cheveux azur du demi-elfe étaient lâchés. Néanmoins, ils semblaient ternes. Yuan avait les yeux ouverts mais on aurait dit qu'il ne voyait rien. Ses draps paraissaient sales tant le métis était blanc. Ses lèvres semblaient sèches. Il avait maigri. Doucement, Kratos posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yuan, le secouant doucement. Aucune réaction. Il retenta sa chance en l'appelant. Un léger sursaut secoua le demi-elfe qui se tourna vers son visiteur. Ses yeux s'équarquillèrent et il essaya de se dégager avec le peu de force qu'il avait.

- Kratos, laisse-moi.  
- Dans ton état, hors de question. Regarde toi enfin!

Yuan vit son reflet dans la glace que lui tendait Kratos. Au lieu de lui faire prendre conscience de son état comme l'espérait l'humain, le demi-elfe la reposa sur sa table de chevet, complètement indifférent, ce qui énerva son visiteur. Yuan se détruisait à petit feu et apparement, il s'en fichait. Kratos le prit fermenent par les épaules et le secoua brusquement.

- Bon sang, mais réveille-toi Yuan! Tu es en train de te détruire à petit feu! Que cherches-tu? La mort?

- Réponds-moi!  
- Pourquoi te répondrais-je? Tu as déjà dit toutes les réponses, Kratos.

A ces mots, Kratos perdit son sang froid et giffla Yuan. L'humain tremblait de tout son long, choqué par le manque de volonté de vivre du métis elfique. Puis, il le serra contre lui, ne cherchant pas à retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Yuan ne comprenait pas. Il comprenait pourquoi Kratos l'avait gifflé mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son sort le touchait autant. Parce qu'il était son ami? Alors que lui avait eu et avait encore envie de lui? Le mois qu'il avait passé seul avait été une horreur. Il redoutait la confrontation avec Kratos. Il avait peur que le fait de le voir ravive son désir et ses sentiments encore confus et pourtant, il se sentait si bien dans les bras de l'humain! Timidement, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Kratos et se laissa bercer, lui-même laissant alors couler ses larmes. Il murmura un timide appel à l'aide, tout en sachant que la blessure de son coeur seul lui pourrait la fermer. Kratos pouvait l'aider à se remetter physiquement mais son moral, c'était à lui de le faire. Mais c'était si dur!  
Combien de temps s'écoula durant leur étreinte, ni Yuan ni Kratos ne put le dire. Le demi-elfe leva sa tête pour croiser le regard de son ami. Cela destabilisa intérieurement Kratos. Le regard bleu du métis était plein d'amour et de tristesse. Est-ce que Yuan l'aimait d'amour, il n'en savait rien mais un tel regard ne le laissait pas insensible. Le rejeter aurait signé l'arrêt de mort de l'ex Renégat.

- Kratos, je peux te demander un service? demanda Yuan  
- Lequel?  
-Embrasse-moi. dit le demi-elfe dans un murmure presque inaudible

Cette requête laissa l'ancien mercenaire pantois. Mais si c'était le seul moyen pour que Yuan puisse aller mieux... Kratos ne voulait plus le voir pleurer. Il ne le supporterait pas. Doucement, il souleva le menton de Yuan et rapprocha son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Quel effet étrange ce baiser eut pour chacun d'entre eux! Yuan se sentait comme soulagé de toute sa souffrance, il était comme apaisé. kratos, quand à lui, ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il y eut un je ne sais quoi qui lui enserra les tripes. Et étrangement, ce n'était pas désagréable. Yuan passa ses bras autour du cou de Kratos. Il ne savait pas quelle audace le poussa à faire cela mais timidement,il passa sa langue dans la bouche de Kratos. Surpris qu'il se laisse faire , même qu'il y réponde, le demi-elfe, malgré son envie, n'alla pas plus loin. Kratos était déjà bien gentil de répondre à sa requête de timbré. Le duo ne se sépara que quand le manque d'oxygène se fit ressentir.  
Yuan comprit enfin quel tourment l'animait. Cette sensation de bien-être quand Kratos l'avait enlacé, de béatitude quand il l'avait embrassé... Ces choses qu'il n'avait ressenti qu'aux côtés de Martel jusqu'à présent... Il aimait. Il était amoureux de Kratos, de son meilleur ami. A peine réalisa t'il qu'il se dégoutait. Et Martel dans tout cela? Elle lui avait tout donné: son coeur, son âme, son corps ... Le demi-elfe eut un sanglot qui se transforma en un torrent de larmes. Pourquoi lui ? Lui qui ne voulait en aucun cas trahir la mémoire de Martel. Surtout avec un homme qui avait été lui aussi un ami de Martel. Yuan jugeait qu'il avait commis trop de pêchés dans sa vie pour mériter l'amour à nouveau. Et Anna, la pauvre! Lui qui se disait être son ami, voilà qu'il tombait amoureux de son mari! Et puis Lloyd aussi! Qu'allait-il penser de tout cela?

_" It's killing me inside". _

Yuan ignorait pourquoi mais à l'époque du départ de Kratos, cette chanson était l'une de ses préférées. Maintenant il savait pourquoi. Et il regrettait. Il aurait préféré vivre dans l'illusion et l'ignorance. Déjà qu'il avait envie de Kratos, voilà qu'il l'aimait! Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais, c'était pleurer, pleurer parce ce qu'il se haissait chaque seconde d'avantage.  
Parce qu'il aimait. 

_**A SUIVRE **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre ^^**_


	4. Rêveries d'un mercenaire solitaire

_**Attention! Cette partie contient un lemon. ( Même si je l'ai fais short et soft ) Bien que léger, je préviens que cela pourrait choquer les âmes sensibles, à plus fortes raisons qu'il s'agit d'un lemon garçon/garçon.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Rêveries d'un mercenaire solitaire **_

Kratos rendait visite à Yuan tous les jours depuis la découverte morbide qu'il avait fait un mois plus tôt. Il y allait tous les jours pour l'aider. Il s'assurait que Yuan ne sombre pas à nouveau dans l'anorexie qu'il avait eut pendant son adolescence. Puis il avait fallut l'aider à nettoyer sa maison, restée un mois sans un seul coup de balai. Bon, elle n'était pas vraiment très sale mais Yuan y tenait. Puis, au fur et à mesure du temps, les visites de Kratos avaient des airs plus de visites de courtoisie que de visites de garde-malade. L'ex mercenaire ne mentionna pas une seule fois la scène du baiser, l'ex renégat lui en était gré. Lui aussi évitait le sujet. Il évitait d'aborder son véritable problème. Alors, le plus souvent, les deux amis jouaient aux cartes, avec à côté d'eux une tasse de thé fumante. Le seul jeu de cartes auquel Kratos savait jouer était la manille. Les parties de manille s'enchaînaient donc tout l'après-midi, ce qui permit à Yuan d'améliorer son niveau dans ce domaine. Ce jeu se déroulait toujours en silence. Seuls l'annonce des points et le bruit de l'horloge le perturbaient. Pas besoin de parler. Leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Yuan évitait de regarder Kratos droit dans les yeux, il avait peur qu'il ne trahisse les sentiments affreux qu'il avait pour lui. Mais parfois, il arrivait que le regard grenat de l'humain croise celui saphir du demi-elfe. Kratos y lisait tristesse et joie en même temps, souffrance et soulagement. Un tel regard ne le laissait pas indifférent. Au contraire, cela le prenait aux tripes, il sentait ses entrailles se nouer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Bien sûr que la souffrance de son meilleur ami le touchait! Bien sûr qu'il voulait que Yuan aille mieux! Mais le jour où Yuan serait parfaitement remis, il n'aurait plus de raison valable de venir ainsi tous les jours, à part pour jouer à la manille, ce qui un jour les lasserait tous les deux. Et Kratos ignorait pourquoi cette idée l'attristait autant. Cette tristesse, Yuan l'avait remarqué. Il s'en voulait. Non seulement, il imposait sa faiblesse à Kratos mais en plus il le faisait souffrir! Un soir, alors que le Séraphin le quittait, il le retint par le poignet. Seul deux mots sortirent de sa bouche.

- Pardonne-moi. 

Il ne comprit pas ce qui poussa Kratos à réagir ainsi mais moins d'une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva plaqué contre l'humain, son corps serré contre le sien, sentant sa main caresser ses cheveux. Yuan ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer. Il se sentait si bien! Il aurait souhaité que cette étreinte dure toujours. Par ce moyen, Kratos lui assurait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.  
Kratos ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Il aurait très bien pu lui expliquer qu'il n'y était pour rien, que c'était normal qu'il l'aide. Mais ce regard si triste l'avait ému, tant ému! Il ne voulait pas que Yuan culpabilise alors qu'il souffrait déjà tant. Cette étreinte fut comme un réflexe et sentir le corps chaud du demi-elfe contre lui, sentir son souffle sur sa peau, sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux, sentir son coeur palpiter contre son torse... Yuan lui faisait bien plus d'effet pour que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ne fut que de la pure amitié. Pendant l'espace d'un bref instant, il avait eu envie que le métis ne soit qu'à lui, entièrement à lui.  
Mais c'était normal non? C'était son ami, il voulait le voir guérir, redevenir le Yuan jovial et parfois piquant qu'il avait connu. Mais ce besoin qu'il avait eu de le sentir contre lui...  
Il ne laissa pas passer cette confusion des sentiments sur son visage impassible car autant Yuan pouvait être parfois extraverti et excentrique que Kratos était timide. Il quitta donc son ami, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et lui assurant de sa visite le lendemain.  
Kratos passa une nuit agitée. Ses rêves lui montraient tous Yuan, qui l'appelait, qui riait... Yuan qui s'approchait de lui et qui l'embrassait. Ce fut une réaction typiquement masculine qui réveilla Kratos qui se sentit immédiatement gêné. La phrase de Yuan lui revint en mémoire.

_" J'ai envie de toi, c'est ça mon problème! "  
_  
- Moi aussi, je dois avoir un problème et c'est le même que le tien.

L'Ange aux cheveux acajou, malgré son réveil en fanfare, alla tout de même chez son ami, l'après-midi. C'était une chaude journée de juillet. Kratos sonna plusieurs fois mais devant le manque de répondant de Yuan, il entra sans plus attendre. Il monta à la chambre du demi-elfe. Yuan y entra presque aussitôt. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et mouillés, il s'était apparement séché à la va-vite, sa chemise blanche lui collait au torse, laissant entrevoir sa peau en transparence.

- Pardonne-moi, il fait si chaud que je me sentais fondre et je ne t'ai pas entendu tout de suite.

Kratos ne répondit rien, occupé à observer son ami. Voyant que quelque chose le troublait, Yuan s'approcha de lui en lui demandant si tout allait bien. L'ex mercenaire l'attira immédiatement à lui, tremblant.

- Kratos, tu es sûr que tout va bien?

Pour toute réponse, l'humain l'embrassa avec passion, baiser auquel le demi-elfe répondit avec tout autant de fougue. Que Kratos s'abandonne ainsi l'étonnait. Mais il ne fut pas choqué pour autant. Il ne fut fut pas choqué quand il chercha le contact de sa peau. A vrai dire, il se laissait faire, cela lui plaisait. Il ne fut pas choqué quand il lui ôta sa chemise, il ne fut choqué de rien. Ils formèrent bientôt un seul être, uni par la passion, sous les baisers et les soupirs plus ou moins prononcés de l'un ou de l'autre. Ils finirent néanmoins par se séparer, étant simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs coeurs battant à l'unisson. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Les rêveries d'un mercenaire solitaire venaient de se réaliser. 

_**A SUIVRE **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Yatta, ça y est XD N'empêche que Kratos a été plus vite sur cette affaire que Yuan XD**_


	5. Lloyd ou le millésime de Kratos

_**Enfin, Lloyd va avoir sa part belle du gâteau XD**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Lloyd ou le millésime de Kratos**_

Kratos se réveilla quelques heures après. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur sa peau. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien ce qu'il s'était passé... Pourquoi était-il nu déjà? Soudain, il vit Yuan, dans la même tenue que lui, allongé contre lui, profondément endormi. Il avait l'air apaisé, calme. Il dormait paisiblement. Kratos se souvint enfin. Il avait fait l'amour avec Yuan. Soudain, le rouge lui monta aux joues, il était gêné. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit, bon sang? On ne fait pas ce genre de chose, juste comme ça, avec en plus son meilleur ami ! Mais la gêne laissa place à un souvenir plutôt plaisant. Cette union de leurs corps et de leurs esprits, le goût particulier de la langue de Yuan, la douceur de sa peau... Il fallait être insensible à la beauté que le monde pouvait offrir pour ne pas apprécier cela. L'humain se mordit les lèvres. Quelque part, le problème était réglé. Yuan avait envie de lui depuis un moment déjà et lui aussi, depuis moins longtemps certes mais tout de même. Pourtant, Kratos avait le sentiment que le problème n'était pas résolu pour autant. Il allait devoir se justifier auprès de Yuan. Bon d'accord, il ne l'avait pas violé, d'ailleurs, il ne se le serait jamais permis mais le métis devait sans doute se poser des questions.

Soupirant, l'ancien mercenaire quitat la chaleur du lit de son ami endormi et en profita pour utiliser sa salle de bain. A son retour, le demi-elfe dormait toujours. Un mot sortit de ses lèvres pour s'échapper avec sa respiration. Il l'appellait. Seulement, le ton employé fit prendre conscience d'une chose à Kratos. Il avait prononcé son nom d'une manière indéfinissable, avec tant d'amour dans sa voix. Le Séraphin comprit enfin.

Yuan l'aimait.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle? Le fait que l'ex renégat le fuyait, que son regard était plein de sentiments contradictoires, qu'il était tombé dans un état de langueur, ce torrent de larmes après leur premier baiser et surtout le fait qu'il s'était donné entièrement à lui, sans rien dire, au contraire. La soufrance de Yuan avait été une horreur sans nom , Kratos le comprenait maintenant. Yuan aimait Martel, il ne voulait pas la trahir mais il ne pouvait pas éternellement lutter contre ses sentiments.

Et lui, dans cette histoire?

Il était vrai que lors de son départ pour Derris-Kharlan, non seulement son coeur de père se déchirait, car il laissait derrière lui le plus beau cadeau que la vie lui avait offert, mais quand il pensait parfois à Yuan, son coeur se serrait doucement.

Ah Yuan! Il avait toujours été là pour Kratos. Quand il s'était marié, à la naissance de Lloyd, à la mort d'Anna... Il l'avait toujours soutenu et pendant les premiers moments de son veuvage, les pires de sa vie, où il sentait son âme et son coeur se déchirer, Yuan avait été là. Il l'avait empêché d'envoyer sa vie en l'air. Tout comme Kratos quand Yuan avait perdu sa fiancée Martel.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il eu ce besoin presque incontrôlable de posséder le demi-elfe? Pourquoi quand il pensait à lui désormais, il avait l'impression qu'une douce chaleur se répandait en lui? Ne cherchant pas trop de réponses pour l'instant, l'humain s'asseya sur le bord du lit et observa son ami dormir. Une large mèche de cheveux lui était tombée sur le visage. Kratos la replaça avec douceur. ce fut à ce moment précis que l'endormi quitta le monde des rêves. Dès qu'il vit Kratos, il souria légèrement, avant de retomber dans un sommeil plus léger cette fois-ci.

- Hey, la Belle au bois dormant, il faut te lever, le dîner ne se fera pas tout seul. murmura Kratos

- Je n'ai pas faim.

-Yuan... dit Kratos d'un air qu'il essayait de faire menaçant sans réel succès

Le demi-elfe se leva donc et Kratos le laissa seul, le temps qu'il s'habille. Le duo prépara le repas ensemble. Kratos quitta Yuan tard dans la soirée. Il ne dormit pas cette nuit là.

Le lendemain, le séraphin allait rendre visite à son fils. Il le trouva en train de donner le biberon au petit Kratos. Il trouva le tableau touchant. Un père encore si jeune et pourtant ayant la fibre paternelle si profondément ancrée en lui. Cela se voyait dans le regard de Lloyd. Peu après, bébé Kratos allait dans son berceau. Le père et le fils pouvaient enfin parler.

- Pardonne moi, Papa, je t'ai fait attendre.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

-D'habitude, c'est moi qui dit ça à Colette.

Tous deux rièrent un peu. La discussion commença par des banalités. Enfin, Lloyd posa la question cruciale.

- Et Yuan, comment va t-il? Il y a longtempsque je n'ai aps eu de nouvelles, depusi la fête en fait.

- Ca peut aller.

- Tu crois que je vais réellement avaler ça?

Le regard chocolat de Lloyd se planta dans celui surpris de son père.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais Yuan est parti apparement mal en point.

Voyant le regard fuyant de son père, Lloyd eut la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. Il se passait quelque chose.

- Papa, si je peux aider Yuan, je le ferai avec plaisir et du mieux que je peux. Il a des problèmes?

- C'est moi son problème.

Kratos raconta donc ce qu'il s'était passé, sans renter dans les détails, il raconta juste ce qui était nécéssaire pour que son fils comprenne.

- C'était donc ça ! A vrai dire, je m'en doutais un peu. Je n'oublierai jamais la petite étincelle dans son regard quand je lui ai annoncé que tu étais revenu. Il t'aime, n'est-ce pas?

- Je le crois bien.

- Et toi, tu l'aimes?

Kratos ne sut que répondre. Il fixa sa tasse.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

-Lloyd!

- Moi, ça me parait évident. Tu es amoureux Papa.

- Et pourquoi?

- Cette envie que tu as eu de le protéger de lui-même, le fait que tu sois allé vers lui tout en sachant que son problème, c'était toi., le fait que tu te soucies autant de lui...

- Je me soucie de lui car il est mon ami!

- Moui, à d'autres. rigola Lloyd

Kratos avait du mal à reconnaître Lloyd. Son fils avait grandi et mûri.

- Ecoute Papa, je sais que je ne suis pas très intelligent ni très futé mais il y a des choses que le mariage et la paternité m'ont appris. On ne peut pas lutter contre ses sentiments. En fait, plus tu luttes contre, plus tu te rends malade. Tu te compliques la vie pour rien et Yuan aussi. Je suis certain que Maman et Martel auraient voulu que vous trouviez à nouveau le bonheur. Si ça peut te rassurer, Colette et moi le voulons aussi. Pour nos amis, je ne préfère pas trop m'avancer mais je pense qu'ils seraient d'accord avec moi.

- Lloyd, je ne suis pas amoureux de Yuan.

- Tu es comme la Tourvel des Liaisons dangeureuses. Tu dis non, non et non, pourtant un jour tu diras oui. Ne te voile pas la face et essaye de te poser les bonnes questions, celles qu tu t'étais posées avec Maman. Prends ton temps. tu y verras plus clair en suite. Mais ne fuis pas Yuan pour autant, il a besoin de toi.

Lloyd sirota sa boisson pendant que Kratos hallucinait. Lloyd était devenu un homme, calme, posé, réfléchi. Plus sage encore qu'un homme qui aurait le double voir le triple de son âge. Comme il était fier de lui ! Dire que c'était son fils qui lui apprenait une telle leçon !

Le temps de la remise en question pour Kratos Aurion était venu.

_**A SUIVRE**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Alors, ça vous plait toujours?**_


	6. Ma révolution porte ton nom

_**Attention, cette scène contient un lemon. Malgré mes soins pour le rendre le plus léger possible, il existe bel et bien. Sensibles s'abstenir.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Ma révolution porte ton nom**_

Le temps des questions était venu pour les deux Anges. En automne, les feuilles chutent. Avec elles tombent les révélations. Chacun de leur côté, Yuan et Kratos réfléchissaient. Si Kratos avait eu la chance d'être aidé dans sa pensée par son fils, Yuan devait faire son chemin de croix mental seul. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à cette fameuse journée de juillet. Et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne rougisse de ce souvenir. Au début, il avait cru que cette aventure calmerait son désir mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Pire, il semblait grandir d'avantage. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Kratos lui avait fait l'amour ? Pour essayer de calmer l'envie dévorante du demi-elfe? Non, Yuan se doutait bien que Kratos savait lui aussi que la solution à son problème n'était pas dans la réalisation du plaisir de la chair.

Autre question, pourquoi rougissait-il ?

La réponse est assez complexe. Déjà, à peine eut-il le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était passé qu'il regrettait déjà. Il avait trahi Martel . Avec son meilleur ami. Et puis, quelle idée que de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami, surtout quand on est soi-même un homme ! Yuan avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur. Le pire, dans cette affaire, c'était qu'il avait aimé. Il avait aimé sentir le corps de Kratos sur le sien, il avait aimé goûter sa langue, il avait aimé tout ce qui lui avait fait cet après-midi là. Et il voulait que cela recommence. Il voulait de nouveau ressentir ce qu'il avait éprouvé cette journée de juillet. Non seulement, il avait brisé sa promesse mais en plus, il y avait pris du plaisir. Il avait honte. Que dirait Martel si elle pouvait avoir vent, dans l'au-delà, de ce qu'il se passait sur Terre dans la vie de celui qu'elle aimait? Elle lui aurait pardoné, comme d'habitude, il le savait mais lui, il était incapable de se pardonner. Il aurait du résister, ne pas céder, dire non mais il en avait été incapable. Une voix au fond de lui l'en empêchait. Au contraire, elle l'incitait à se laisser au délice de ce moment unique.

Comment faire ?

Yuan voulait rester fidèle à Martel mais ses sentiments étaient incontrôlables et le demi-elfe savait que la fuite n'était pas la solution. Il ne voulait pas subir une nouvelle fois les horreurs du mois pendant lequel il était resté reclus chez lui. Il savait que fuir Kratos était impossible, il était attiré par lui comme les pôles opposés d'un aimant le font. De plus, le fuir signerait son arrêt de mort .

Yuan ne voulait pas mourir mais il ne voulait pas vivre non plus. Juste exister, être là, sans plus jamais rien ne l'atteigne.

Son coeur se serrait à cette pensée et il laissait ses larmes couler. Un jour quelqu'un a dit qu'il valait mieux aimer sans retour car au moins, c'était déjà de l'amour, cela prouvait que l'on était en vie, que son coeur n'était pas sec comme une pierre. Si Yuan pouvait parler à cette personne, il lui aurait dit :

- L'avantage à avoir un coeur aussi sec qu'une pierre, c'est l'absence de souffrance.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kratos mettait en application les bons conseils de Lloyd. Il essayait de se rappeller les questions qu'ils s'étaient posés avec Anna et essayait d'y répondre.

Auprès de qui voulait-il être?

Yuan.

Qui voulait-il rendre heureux?

Yuan.

Pourquoi voulait-il le rendre heureux?

Car quand le demi-elfe souriait, l'humain souriait aussi.

Avait-il envie de Yuan?

Indéniablement.

Pourquoi?

Bonne question.

Si Yuan venait à disparaître, que ressentirait-il?

Cette idée lui était insupportable. Rien que d'y penser, il eut envie de vomir, sentant une part de lui se briser.

Kratos se rendit compte que les réponses qu'il avait eu avec Anna étaient les mêmes que celles avec Yuan. Et là, il réalisa. Il aimait Yuan. Pire, il était possible qu'il l'aimait depuis longtemps, peut-être même qu'il en était tombé amoureux peu après la mort d'Anna.

Il avait été attiré par lui étant adolescent et voilà que maintenant il l'aimait pour de bon. Quelle ironie.

Lloyd avait raison. Dire que c'était son fils unique qui lui avait éclairé le chemin mystérieux du sentiment amoureux...

Maintenant, tout était clair dans son esprit.

Mais Anna dans tout ça?

Il l'avait aimé, il l'aimerait sans doute jusqu'à sa mort mais Lloyd avait raison. Anna aurait voulu qu'il jouisse à nouveau du bonheur qu'offrait la vie. Martel aurait sans doute voulut cela de Yuan aussi.

Il se sentit bien mieux. Il lui fallait maintenant s'expliquer auprès du nouvel élu de son coeur.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kratos ne prit même pas la peine de sonner chez Yuan. Il entra directement et monta. Il savait où le trouver. Son instinct ne le trompa pas. Yuan était bien dans sa chambre. Il pleurait silencieusement.

- Yuan, il faut que je te parle.

L'interpellé leva les yeux, surpris. Il ne s'attendait aps à cette visite. Le sérieux de Kratos le surprit.

- Yuan, réponds-moi franchement. Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

- Autant qu'un ami doit aimer son ami.

- Réponds-moi avec ton coeur, pas avec ta raison.

Le demi-elfe se retrouva étrangement muet. Kratos s'approcha et le prit par les épaules. Le méts se dégagea brusquement. Il voulait éviter le contact physique. il ne voulait plus craquer.

-Yuan, j'ai besoin d'une réponse. C'est oui ou c'est non, mais j'ai besoin de ta réponse.

- Et pourquoi cela?

- Parce que je suis amoureux de toi.

Yuan le regarda, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Ne joue pas avec moi. Mieux vaut être sourd que d'entendre ça.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer ! Je ne veux pas trahir Martel!

- Aimer quelqu'un ne signifie pas forcément trahir. Tu sais que Martel voudrait que tu profites à nouevau de la vie. Bon sang, si elle serait capable de te pardonner alors pourquoi ne te pardonnes-tu pas toi aussi ? Je sais que tu m'aimes Yuan. Pourquoi te refuses-tu ainsi le bonheur?

- Tais-toi, je t'en supplie !

-Yuan...

- Assez !

Le demi-elfe voulut quitter la pièce mais Kratos l'en empêcha, le retenant par le poignet. Il entendait des sanglots. Il fit en sorte que Yuan s'assoie sur le bord de son lit et attendeit patiemeent que les nerfs de son ange se remettent de leur émotion. Une fois assuré qu'ils étaient une nouvelle fois solidement accrochés, il planta son regard grenat dans celui océan du métis. Yuan ne put soutenir son regard, il le détourna assez vite.

- Bon sang, Yuan, dis moi pourquoi tu t'obstines à ce point ? Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, où est le problème?

- Je ne veux pas trahir la mémoire de Martel.

- Tu ne la trahis pas. Martel n'aurait pas supporté de te voir déchiré ainsi. Elle aurait voulu que tu vives. Je sais qu'Anna voudrait que moi aussi je vive, et t'aimer ne veut pas dire que je la trahis. Elle aura toujours sa place dans mon coeur tout comme Martel aura la sienne dans le tien.

- Et ton fils, lui qu'en dira t-il?

- Lloyd n'est plus l'enfant que tu as connu. Il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il veut mon bonheur et il veut le tien, il me l'a dit lui-même.

Yuan ne répondit rien. Il était libre, il le savait, il savait bien que Kratos avait raison mais il y avait toujours un je-ne-sais-quoi qui le retenait. Kratos le remarqua. Il rapprocha le corps du demi-elfe contre le sien.

- Pourquoi sembles-tu si réticent au fait de faire de moi un homme heureux?

Yuan se brusqua aussitôt. Non, au contraire, plus que tout, il voulait le bonheur de l'humain ! Et le seul capable de faire son bonheur, c'était lui. Kratos venait implicitement de le lui avouer. Quel imbécile il avait été ! Des larmes à la fois de soulagement et d'émotion roulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Tu as raison Kratos, quel idiot j'ai été ! Alors que mon bonheur dépend entièrement du tien ... Je te le promets, désormais, il n'y aura plus de refus, ni de regret.

L'Ange aux cheveux acajou embrassa tendrement celui aux cheveux turquoise. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Chacun cherchait le contact de la peau de l'autre, au travers de caresses et de baisers, tantôt tendres tantôt passionnés. Ils retrouvèrent tous les deux les mêmes sensations que durant leur " première fois " du mois de juillet. Encore une fois, Yuan accueillit en lui Kratos. Enore une fois, ils devinrent un seul et même être, uni par leur amour et leur passion dévorante. Encore une fois, ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre . Seulement, cette fois-ci, Kratos savait pourquoi il avait fait l'amour à Yuan et cette fois-ci, Yuan ne regretta pas de s'être donné à l'homme qu'il aimait.

_**A SUIVRE**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je le sens bien.**_


	7. Effacer les derniers doutes

_**Le dernier chapitre de cette fic**_

_**Merci à vous d'avoir lu ^^**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapitre final: Effacer les derniers doutes**_

Le printemps renaissait sur Sylvaha'lla. Les fleurs sortaient de terre, les oiseaux revenaient alors que Kratos et Yuan vivaient leur amour tranquillement, sans faire attention au regard de tous. Lloyd avait eu un sourire qui respirait le bonheur quand le couple était venu lui avouer leur relation. Pour les mais des deux hommes, même si la récation n'était pas aussi franche que celle de Lloyd, tous réussirent à s'accomoder, ne voyant que la chose la plus importante: le bonheur de deux êtres.

Les amoureux vivaient désormais ensemble, ne pouvant supporter d'être séparé de l'autre trop longtemps. Ils continuaient à jouer aux cartes, à la manille bien sûr, vu que Kratos ne savait jouer qu'à cela mais désormais, même si la partie était silencieuse, c'était un silence paisible, serein et quand le regard de l'un croisait celui de l'autre, ils sentaient tous les deux à quel point ils s'aimaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour le dire.

_Le regard est le miroir de l'âme,_ dixit Stendhal.

Leur bonheur était apparant. Il changeait ceux qui en jouissaient. Kratos souriait bien plus et Yuan semblait à des années lumières de la sorte de mélancolie qui l'avait pourtant habité pendant près de quatre millénaires. Son bonheur était tout simple et ne consistait pas à grand chose mais sans cela, il serait complètement mort de l'intérieur. Son bonheur résidait en un seul être: Kratos.

Se réveiller à ses côtés, partager ses repas, partager sa vie en fait. Voilà tout ce que voulait le demi-elfe.

Kratos, quand à lui, était ravi de voir à quel point le métis allait mieux. Et, ne soyons pas hypocrite, il se sentait mieux aussi. Pourtant, il avait toujours des doutes. Sur ses sentiments? Diantre non !

Sa vraie question était:

_Suis-je capable de le rendre vraiment heureux ?_

Kratos savait quel était le plus grand rêve de Yuan:

_Fonder une famille_

Rêve qui s'était brisé avec la mort de Martel. Quand Kratos y pensait, son coeur se brisait. Il était incapable de faire ce plaisir à Yuan. Il était un homme. Il était incapable de porter la vie en lui.

Yuan voyait bien que quelque chose ennuyait son amour. Mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le problème. Il n'eut pas à chercher trop longtemps le moyen de lui en parler, ce fut Kratos qui en parla.

- Yuan, es-tu heureux avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, quelle question !

- Même s'il y a une chose que je ne peux t'offrir ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Un enfant, né de notre amour.

Alors c'était donc ça ! Yuan ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Kratos, je n'ai pas besoin d'un enfant de toi pour être heureux avec toi.

- Je sais que tu voulais fonder une famille. Mais moi, je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir ce bonheur.

Yuan s'empara des lèvres de Kratos.

- Imbécile, tant que tu es avec moi, je serai le plus heureux des hommes.

Yuan avait raison, pensait Kratos. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, peu importait après tout. Ils s'aimaient, c'était le plus important.

_**FIN**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Alors reviews?**_


End file.
